


I'm Your's (FOB Ageplay that you totally saw coming)

by GetMeOut



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Diapers, Gen, Infantilism, Pacifier - Freeform, babying, lol patricks a fuckin wimp, nonsexual age play, ok I'm done, pls don't kill me fob fandom, tantrums, tw: patrick cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMeOut/pseuds/GetMeOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the boys are tired from recording, and it seems that Patrick is the most tired of them all (it is after his bedtime, after all). Eventually Patrick starts to get cranky and doesn't want to cooperate. Tantrums and yelling ensue.</p>
<p>Contains age play, in which if that's not your thing, then *N'Synch voice* BYE BYE BYE</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your's (FOB Ageplay that you totally saw coming)

"Alright, that was a bit better than the last one. Let's give it one more try, okay boys?"

The boys are absolutely exhausted by this point. They were recording The Phoenix for their album, Centuries, but they somehow kept messing it up. Patrick especially was very, very tired. Seeing the boys all look exhausted, the recorder said, "Actually, how about you boys take a break for a bit? It's tiring, I know."

Well at least he understood. The boys exited the recording area and hung out in the back room for a while, and Patrick was getting more and more sleepy by the minute. He tried to lay his head on Pete's lap and take a nap, but Pete would gently pat his face, "No, buddy, we have to stay awake, okay?" Patrick whined, and Pete added sympathetically, "I know, I know. It's way past your bedtime and you haven't napped at all today. But you've been really good today and I think you can hold on for a little while longer, okay?"

Patrick rubbed his eyes and nodded, "Mhm..." He sat up and pouted a little, "Daddy, I thirstee."

"You are?" Pete asked, "You've been really thirsty today too. Is your throat sore, buddy?" He asked as he got a water bottle out of his bag.

Patrick shook his head, "Nuh uh. I's just thirstee."

"Okay, here you go," Pete said, giving the water bottle to Patrick. 

Patrick whined again, "Daddy feed me!"

"Patrick, no," Pete said, "You can do that yourself, remember?" 

"But I want daddy to do it!" Patrick whimpered, "I's too sleepy to do it!" When Pete glared at Patrick as a warning, Patrick wasn't having any of it. He threw the water bottle on the ground and started fake crying, rubbing his eyes and kicking his legs a little. 

While Joe thought that this little fit was ridiculous, Andy and Pete immediately wanted to comfort Patrick and soothe him into calming down. Pete took Patrick and had him lay his head on his lap again, while Andy got the water bottle and handed it to Pete, while he unscrewed the cap and elevated Patrick's head a little as he fed him. Patrick almost immediately calmed down and suckled from the bottle, making a little noises as he drank. Andy gently stroked Patrick's hair and shushed him softly, smiling a little once Patrick was completely calm.

Andy and Pete sighed a little at the calmed Patrick, while Joe just stood there. "He's not going to get any better if you keep babying him like that," He said. "He's gonna think it's okay to cry and have a fit if he doesn't get his way."

"I know," Pete said, "But it kills me to see him cry... Even if it was totally fake," He said, gently poking Patrick's nose, "You little faker!"

Patrick giggled a little, water dribbling down the side of his mouth. When he was done drinking, he yawned and re-positioned himself so his face was buried into Pete's stomach, starting to fall asleep. Pete was about to tell him to stay awake, but he decided that Patrick really did need some sleep, or else his tantrums would get worse throughout the night. Pete was about to get up so he could tell the recorder that they'd come by tomorrow and finish the song, when Patrick gently gripped Pete's shirt. Pete's heart melted and he let Andy and Joe go tell the recorder.

After a few minutes of negotiating, the recorder finally agreed to let them come in tomorrow. Pete got off of the couch and held Patrick bridal style while they walked out to the car. On the way, Patrick made some very cute, sleepy noises. 

"Mmmn... Guh..." He gurgled, nuzzling his face against Pete's neck. Patrick was already starting to drool. Pete dismissed it and sat Patrick in the back seat, buckling him up and sitting down next to him while Joe and Andy sat up front. Pete gently stuck Patrick's pacifier in his mouth, to which Patrick immediately accepted and suckled on.

On the way home, Pete noticed that Patrick seemed a little more relaxed since he was put in the car. Pete wondered why for a minute, but then the thought occurred to him. He gently pulled at the waistband of Patrick's pants and checked his diaper, which, no surprise, was wet. And not just wet, but it was completely _soaked_. Pete chuckled quietly.

"What?" Joe asked.

"Patrick's drenched," Pete said, gently patting Patrick's crotch. "Probably from all that water he drank."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Andy said, "He drank like a fish out of water earlier!"

When they got home, Pete took Patrick inside and took him to the bedroom to change him. He put a clean diaper onto him and changed him into some sweatpants and a baggy tshirt, which looked adorable on him. Pete gently laid down on the bed with Patrick, who was still out cold. Feeling Pete against him, Patrick curled up against him and gently gripped his shirt again, smiling a little, "Mmm.. ii...ne..."

Pete smiled a little and kissed Patrick's head, "Yes, buddy, I'm your's."


End file.
